Magic and the Dead
by Sheylenna
Summary: When Voldemort does something stupid, just after attacking Hogwarts and getting repelled, the world descends into chaos and only the Magicals can save it but will they? We know Harry will but what about the rest of the world? And will the Magicals of the world get off their lazy bums before it's too late? Oh and I own nothing... knew I forgot something.
1. Spring of the Dead

Magic and the Dead

A Harry Potter/High School of the Dead Crossover

By Sheya

Beta read by: Slicerness

o-

Chapter 1: Spring of the Dead

o-

Fifteen year old Harry Potter, boy wizard, was stuck in Japan with his '_loving_' family, all because that stupid wannabe world conquering megalomaniac Voldemort attacked his school just before spring break, damaging the wards. Luckily he had been repelled, unluckily the wards needed to be repaired and the school could not be full of curious children while that was happening, lest they be turned inside out by magic itself.

Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore had been joking when he said that, and he wasn't too keen on finding out. So, Harry and all of the students were sent home.

Now for a normal student, the Headmaster had no say in where the student spent his or her time during school breaks, but as he was _constantly_ reminded, Harry's life was anything but normal. Since Harry was the ever hyphenated 'Boy-Who-Lived', his school Headmaster, as the less hyphenated but apparently more important 'Leader of the Light', took great interest in keeping him mushroomed - that being; kept in the dark and fed a lot of bovine excretion. So Harry was stuck in Japan with his relatives because Dumbledore felt the need to ruin Harry's life.

The reason for being in Japan was that Vernon was at a drill convention, his boss at Gunning's chose his top five men and Vernon had mysteriously managed to shoot up the corporate ladder to place fifth, where before he was barely able to hold onto his position somewhere in the top 100. How _mysterious_...

So, Harry was stuck in Japan for the foreseeable future. Thankfully for Harry, he was able to get his own room and avoid his family; a setup everyone agreed was the best way to do things.

Honestly, the trip so far hadn't even been that bad!

**Flashback**

When Harry got off the train from school he was picked up by Vernon.

"Boy when we get home you are to pack one small bag and _only_ one small bag, unfortunately that Bumblebore fellow is forcing us to take you on my trip to my Drill Convention. Since this year it's in Japan you will stay in the room and not make any noise."

"I have a better Idea. My parents left me some money, at least enough to get through school and a bit more. You will bring me to Charing Cross road, I will take out money, and once we get to Japan I will disappear and you won't have to see or deal with me until it's time to go home." Harry counter offered.

Harry's deal would have went over flawlessly if it wasn't for one thing; Vernon's greed.

"You will give me all that money or you will regret it." The man demanded.

Harry's jaw clenched. Well that was a failure. "No. You can come with me to the bank if you'd like, but you'll find that you couldn't take a single galleon from me if I didn't want you to. The Goblins, they run the bank, and they have this policy about thieves, and considering what you've been doing since you took me in..." He trailed off, waiting for a reaction.

He wasn't disappointed.

Vernon started spluttering, face going both pale and purple at the same time. It was sickening to look at, but Harry took satisfaction in it all the same.

He continued, "Yeah, my Trust Vault has been used to send you money for my care, you've been using it completely for yourself. Lying to me, calling me a burden, when you get enough to get a new car every year on TOP of all the latest gadgets for Dudley?" Harry gave a cold chuckle, enjoying watching Vernon squirm. "I don't think so. You're lucky I'm willing to let this slide as is, would you prefer I file a claim to get all the stolen money back? I hear Goblins have a liking for drinking fine wines out of the skulls of those who don't have enough to cover their debts."

Harry smirked as the purple dropped from Vernon's face, all that remained was a ghostly paleness.

"In fact, the goblins went through my memories in my third year and calculated all the work I've done for you that went unpaid. Learned a LOT in third year, actually. Which is why you no longer get money ten months of the year." He didn't think he could get any more satisfied with how this talk was going, so he allowed a bit of smugness to sink into his posture and voice and gave his ultimatum again. "So take me to Charing Cross Road, I will get what I need, and when we get off the plane we won't see each other until the flight home."

"Fine." Vernon turned the car in the direction of Charing Cross Road.

Harry got out of the car and turned to look over his shoulder, "I won't be long."

"Like I have a choice?" Vernon said quietly, still shaken.

Harry shrugged and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Nobody even looked up as he made his way to the back and went through the arch to Diagon Alley. There, he meandered his way to Gringotts to get some things he knew were in his vault. It was a good thing for him fifteen was the youngest he could take items out of the main vaults.

"I need to talk to Snapclaw." Harry said to the teller when he reached the front of the line.

"Fine, you know the way I assume?" The goblin growled.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry nodded and walked to the back of the floor through an archway to the offices in the back. Snapclaw's office was easy enough to find, having the Potter emblem on the door, since he oversaw those accounts.

He knocked, got a positive response, and entered. Without preamble he started speaking. "So my relatives are going to Japan, my oh so caring Headmaster is forcing them to take me with them. I have no passport and would be detained instantly. Something that seems to have slipped the old man's mind. As such I need a few things; a passport, a decent amount of money in both Pounds and Yen and lastly that Enchanted Translation Ring in my vault." Harry said before finally sitting down in the chair before the desk of the Goblin that had been so monumentally helpful in his third year.

That day, in the summer before third year, had been a barrage of surprises, the first of which being that the Snapclaw hadn't met him at Gringotts, but instead at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Apparently the Goblin had a sweet tooth he didn't get to satisfy very often.

After an exhausting talk, Snapclaw had ordered a unique form of ice cream with a Roborante* potion mixed in before they had done a bit of shopping. Snapclaw had a great deal of advice on what to get to best maximize his wealth, and had wanted to make sure Harry followed them perfectly if he so chose. First had been a trunk, complete with a mass of compartments for plenty of room and several dozen features that would make it undetectable and easy to travel with.

After that had been purchased, next had been the bookstore. The fact that it took them four hours to get everything needed was testament to the amount of material Snapclaw wanted Harry to be familiar with.

But now, in the present, he needed several things from the Goblins and he needed them fast.

Harry was out the door in fifteen minutes, immensely satisfied with the service of the bank, though calling it just a bank seemed rather lacking considering all Gringotts could do. With everything he needed, as well as some info on Voldemort and his experiments with Inferi - why anyone would experiment with the walking dead Harry had no clue. Regardless, a quick stop to get a wardrobe that would help him blend in, with all the bells and whistles that magic allowed of course, he headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

He found Vernon parked where he'd left him, looking a far healthier shade (still pale for the man, since his usual tone was far from healthy, but progress) and surprisingly neutral when Harry stepped into the car.

"Take long enough, boy?" The man grumbled, apparently not able to help himself.

"I needed a passport. Would you like to be arrested because they think I'm a terrorist and you're an accomplice?" Harry sniped back, seeing no reason to tell the truth. Harry however dropped a package in Vernon's lap. "Portkeys. If you are in trouble the password is Sanctuary."

"..." Vernon remained silent as he shifted gears and pulled out into traffic.

**kcabhsalF**

Thus two days later they were in Japan and Vernon was schmoozing with other drill salesmen, incident all but forgotten. Harry, on the other hand, was bored out of his skull.

They were in a small little place called Tokonosu City, which was NOT a tourist attraction and the absolute lack of attractions made it show.

Presently, Harry was wandering the town, thoroughly lost. Too bad it was the middle of the night - closer to morning, really - but something was nagging him badly, especially about the guy coming towards him. He noticed that the man was walking kinda like the zombies in video games an-'_Is that a bone sticking out of his leg_?!' The lack of blood was even more damning proof.

Harry was glad that he was able to get an exemption to use his wand after totally out maneuvering Fudge and his lackey (and the newest inmate of Azkaban) Umbridge, during his trial. A quick Reductor at the Inferus' skull made quick work of it.

Of course then again there were three more coming his way already, as was the nature of most Inferi infestations.

_'Okay, now's the time for running.'_ Harry decided as he took out his broom and flew up high. He was so focused on the zombies mindlessly groaning and raising their arms, the ones that worked anyway, that he almost didn't notice the beeping coming from his pocket. He initially thought maybe it was his alarm clock and he was about to wake up, but it turned out to be the Goblin communicator Snapclaw had insisted he take just in case his most profitable client needed something on the fly.

"Harry here?" He answered absently, hovering in place and looking around. He had absolutely no idea how he missed the chaos before. Things were on fire and there was plenty of smoke rising from various points around the city.

The goblin, as most of his race did, started in on business right away, harsh voice a characteristic growl as he explained, "Potter, that moron Riddle lost control of his Inferus. Not just in Britain but _all over the world_."

"That would certainly explain the walking dead. I have about ten meandering about below me." Harry deadpanned.

"Well the good news is that Magicals are immune to their bite, or at the very least highly resistant. The bad news is that a single bite, or even a scrape of teeth hard enough to break the skin, is enough to infect a non-magical. That happens, it's over for them; just a matter of time. Contact that godfather of yours, these Inferi are still blocked by Undead Wards so most magical places are safe from them, for the moment. If Riddle has even a single smart follower they're going to try to tear down those wards when they recover from this accident." Snapclaw cut off the communicator and got back to helping the rest of the Goblins trying to fix this.

Harry snapped his communicator closed and placed it back in his pocket. "Right, get Sirius on the line." He reached into another pocket and pulled out the communication mirror Sirius had given him and called his name. "Sirius, you there?"

"Yeah Harry, things are going crazy out in the Muggle world." Sirius commented, voice distant enough for Harry to assume he was either watching or reading something.

"It certainly is here in Japan. The Goblins say that Voldemort created a new kind of Inferi. Good news is that bashing it in the head destroys it, the bad news is it's immune to fire and one bite turns a non-magical into one of them." Harry flew up higher. "We're mostly immune; from what Snapclaw hinted there might be some unlucky bastards that could still be turned, so don't go getting cocky. Even if we are immune though, that won't save us if every Muggle turns and we have billions of these things hammering on our doors."

Sirius seemed shaken by the thought, "Right, well, your friend Hermione and her parents arrived an hour ago or so. Apparently there was a nest of them near her house and she noticed something wrong and used her Portkey here."

"That's good, I wouldn't want her to lose her parents in this." Harry sent another Reductor into the group of Inferi below him. "Well I'm going to look for survivors. If my relatives were lucky they used the Portkeys I gave them to my house in Wales. But I don't know if they did or not."

_'Kinda hoping they didn't.'_ A part of Harry thought viciously.

He picked up again after the momentary pause. "I'll give Portkeys to survivors to my estate here; the Statute of Secrecy is fucked anyway and I'm willing to bet the local government is going to be doing the same thing once they get their forces mobilized." He chuckled, "Glad my family was so spread out and I still have cousins here though, albeit very distant ones. See ya Sirius."

"Sure, come home soon." Sirius ended the call.

With the broom firmly between his legs and wand at the ready throwing around Reductor curses like it was going out of style, Harry began flying around and finding as many groups as he could that had barricaded the doors and stairways to various establishments and homes. It was simple to do, Muggles couldn't actually see magic once it left his wand, so even the stubborn groups fell to a compulsion charm or two to hold onto the hoops he kept for Portkey travel. He just loved the Potter family Library, it had the most interesting books - even a Grimoire - which had lots of spells and suggestions on how to use them. Granted he mostly just hit the Portkey with a sticking charm and tossed it, since he had so many hoops in his bottomless bag, but it was still very useful to have a Portkey that could also have other spells placed on it. The standard spell reacted quite violently to tampering.

As Harry wandered through the city on his broom he noticed the sun rising. He continued wandering around the town watching the chaos and helping where he could until he came to a surprisingly calm area. He flew over the streets and finally saw a well-armed group of people driving in a convoy towards a mansion. He landed on a side street put his broom away, no sense in scaring these people. And walked out to the main road where he saw the convoy.

The group of vehicles stopped as Harry stepped out into the street. "Hi, are you going to a safe place?" Harry asked

A man with a militant air about him stepped out of the front vehicle and nodded to him.

"I'm Harry, I know of another safe place that could use some direction. Can we use your safe place as a staging ground to the other one? The one I know of is safer than anything else because these things can't get in no matter what."

"Come with us and we will discuss this." The leader of the convoy said.

"Thanks, it's kinda scary out there on my own even if I do have ways of protecting myself." Harry jumped into one of the vehicles and rode with them to a lovely mansion with dozens of large tents on one side of the lawn.

The straight laced man gestured for Harry to follow him inside. When they got there they were met by a lovely red-violet haired woman. "My wife Yuriko. My name is Soichiro Takagi."

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." Harry bowed to the two adults before they all sat at a large table half covered with plans.

He started things off, telling his tale. "My relatives and I came here for my Uncle's drill convention and I got separated from them, intentionally - we don't get along. But you wanted to know more about the safe place I mentioned… It's about ten miles north of the city in the mountains. It's part of my family's holdings, not the relatives that I came with; they're from my mum's side and never liked my dad, or my mum for that matter. But my dad has family all over the world, so the collective family maintains holdings all over the world. As I'm the last of the main branch I have control over it all, but my cousins help a lot."

"Very well, your story is interesting so far, how would you transport everyone there?" Soichiro asked.

"Well that is part of what I need to show you. I also have information on how this outbreak started, let's just say an idiot was tinkering with things he shouldn't and lost control... for now." Harry pulled out his mirror. "Sirius Black"

"What's up kiddo?" Sirius said from the mirror, the two Japanese jumped.

"Well I made contact with a group that seems to know what they're doing and are bringing people together, I assume that while things are good now dissension will start up when everyone thinks it's safe... even if it isn't safe." He commented with a sigh. "So I thought that we can make it safe enough that it wouldn't' matter. The adults in charge need an explanation for everything and I figured you, an adult, telling it would go over better than a kid telling it." Harry explained before he passed the mirror to Soichiro, who took the familiarly shaped but bizarre device gingerly.

"Hi, I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather. And this is a magical communication mirror that Harry's Dad and I made in School. The school we went to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And yes Magic is real."

Soichiro, never a man to lose his cool, took the realization in complete stride. "Well that is quite the introduction… if you were sitting in front of me telling me this I would worry about your sanity. I can see why Harry wanted you to tell us. I'm not sure that we believe it even now."

"Well that's the thing, I can show you the estate and then we can come back here and that would be a much better show than the mirror." Harry pulled a ring out of his bag and enlarged it.

"Portus" He incanted, before he held the ring out the Soichiro and his wife. "Would you like to see my home here in Japan?"

The married couple glanced at each other briefly before they turned back to him and nodded. "Yes." They both took hold of the Portkey as Harry scooped up the mirror.

Seconds later Harry landed on the floor of a grand entrance way in a heap and Soichiro and Yuriko both landed in crouches on their feet. "Ugh, I hate portkey travel…." Harry's voice floated up from the floor.

Yuriko put her hand up and snickered, and Soichiro let out a full laugh. "I see that you do have trouble staying on your feet at least."

"Got any pointers?" Harry asked as he stood up. "I hate Floo too." Harry looked around the room. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever been here. It's great, perfect looking for what we need."

"Have you sent any others here?" Soichiro asked.

"Yeah, but not to the main house, I sent them to the guest house which I understand is set up like a resort about a mile from here. I know there is a cousin here somewhere and several house elves." Harry jumped back as an elf popped in and bowed.

"The master is here. The master has sent many people here, what does the master want to do with these people?"

"Well I was hoping to set up some homes for them and help them turn at least some of this place into a temporary town. I understand that this estate is several miles in the real world and also copied several times over in the Fukuhan** right?"

"Yes Master Harry this could be done. The people you sent though are not happy, they don't understand why you sent them."

"What? They don't understand that I saved them from a Zombie Apocalypse? Or they don't believe that they were saved?"

"They don't know what to think Master. Cousin Master is trying to understand too but Cousin Master Kentaro does not know either. And the Teribi is not making any sense."

Harry sighed and turned to his guests. "Mind If I take care of this?"

"How about we take care of it, they may listen to us better. I am fairly well known, they should have at least heard of me." Soichiro and Yuriko left the building with Harry following.

The trio got into a car and drove to the 'Resort', the trip not taking long at all since the road was straight, flat, and magically spelled to be completely clean of anything. Once they arrived Soichiro was in his element, explaining what was going on to the people. He effortlessly convinced them all that Harry had probably saved their lives, Soichiro had seen many places that had been barricaded but broken into even still, his impassioned speech about how happy he was so many people survived won over the last of those that were still fit to make a fuss.

He finished off by telling them all the tentative plans to set up a village, and finished off with a rallying cry announcing that many more survivors were expected to show up, safe and sound.

A quick word from Harry had the man stepping back up and requesting aid in organizing everything since Harry understood that he was rather young to be doing it himself – he had the know how, sort of, but the charisma he would need to get people to look past his age was something he didn't possess. Maybe in the magical world, since people saw him as a symbol or some nonsense, but not here.

Giving a brief introduction to the crowd, Harry gave a general description of the Portkeys used, making sure to emphasize the safety of them, and the protections around the estate. The people were incredibly relieved to hear that the protections not only kept out the Inferi, but also those infected. Those poor souls would be bounced off the wards around the property and sent right back to where they started when the Portkey picked them up.

o-o

Several hours later Harry and the Takagi's returned to the Takagi estate, and Soichiro started organizing an evacuation, sending everyone who wanted to go, which was most of the refugees, to the Estate. The rest decided to help calm down new refugees. Harry spent the next few hours creating Portkeys that could be enlarged to ten times their original size and activated with a word. He had no intention of staying with the Takagi's forever, he planned to use his broom to find others that the Takagi's may not get to in time or something- he hadn't decided yet.

The next morning Harry woke to a commotion of a group of people near his own age joining the estate, as well as finding out that the Takagi's had a daughter and she was among this group. He watched them for a bit and decided, based on their personalities and the way they carried themselves, that they wouldn't stay. They had a taste of freedom from adult rule and they would not go back under it. He went to see if they would let him join them.

After talking with Takashi and his friends he found that they were willing to have him especially after he demonstrated an air whip - similar to a fire whip but made of air particles strung together to razor sharpness. The new Inferi, which Takashi and his group called _Them_, were rather resistant to fire and the flame whip. Harry found that out the hard way after looking it up in the Grimoire during his travels. Thankfully it was easy to master the Ventusflagellus or Airwhip, even more so after mastering the Ignisflagellus or Firewhip, since they were essentially the same spell with a slightly different feel.

The next few days were spent sending refugees to his estate and making more Portkeys. Harry also warded an abandoned building with the Undead Repelling Wards and created a permanent Portkey to that place far away from any muggle electronics - though his magic had not been interfering at all anyway, he thought it better to be safe than sorry.

Then the EMP wave hit.

Harry had been in the warded building when it did, stocking up on voice activated Portkeys. He felt a shock run through his magic and ran to the estate. In his dash he caught sight of the Inferi making their way through the streets. Streets that were supposed to be undead free, due to various barricades set up to keep them out.

He skidded in through the gates seconds before _They_ reached it. It didn't take more than a glance to see that the gate wouldn't hold for long.

He tossed three separate Colloportus, locking spells, at the door and linked two halves of a unique charm that turned mass into explosive force. The second the gate wasn't touching the wall keeping it in place, the gate's metal would disintegrate, turned into energy to power an explosion. It was risky, but he was confident he could get everyone nearby out of the blast range before the undead broke through.

In the name of that goal, he turned and began yelling at everyone to grab a Portkey, handing them out like candy on Halloween. Most of Takagi's people were firing at the Inferi, keeping the monsters from actually putting any force into knocking the gate over. It was a losing battle, as one of the three locking charms had already been overpowered, but they were buying much needed time.

By the time the second fell, Harry had given up on calling out to people and was literally hurling the Portkeys at people.

When he finally finished giving out the last transportation device, he saw the other teens and sprinted over to them. They turned back to look at him as he hopped in the buggy right behind them.

Saya was the first to speak, or at least the loudest and most commanding. "My parents?" She queried.

"They're out. Anybody left out there can Port out at any time, and are probably only there to buy just a bit more time." Harry answered hurriedly. He had no idea when the gate was going to blow, and he would like to be gone when it did.

"And what about their plans to save as many people as they could?" Takashi asked.

"I made a small safe house Warded to keep the Inferi out filled to the brim with Portkeys. Saya's dad can Port in and out with as many people as he wants and that can be the new staging area. There were some cars there, but I'm not sure they were protected from the EMP – my wards might or might not diverted them." Harry rambled rapidly, looking over his shoulder. "Look, we need to leave, like now." He said blankly.

Kohta perked up, "Wh-

He was interrupted by an earth shattering explosion, the buggy actually briefly balancing on two wheels from the force.

"That's why!" Harry said loudly but blanky. "The gate's clear, but that's going to attract a whole hell of a lot of them!"

Shizuka nodded and slammed on the accelerator, tearing out of the garage and through the gate, the large tires easily able to overcome the rubble that used to be the walls, sidewalk, and even a bit of road.

Once they were clear Takashi turned to look at Harry. "Okay, can you make us Portkeys to my home?"

Harry shrugged, answering. "I either need a Portkey to the place that I can copy or I need to have been there. While I feel like I've wandered all over this town in the last week or so I'm sure I'm not even close." Harry explained.

Takashi nodded, not happy but satisfied with that answer

The group continued on towards the highway where they ran into a snag. They were forced to split up. There were just too many Inferi to bring the buggy, so Takashi and Saeko took it one way, attracting attention, and the rest continued on foot.

Harry took point and cleared out any stragglers with well-placed Airwhips. They were, thankfully, much less noisy than reducto. He normally wouldn't care about noise, but he had people to protect now, and the two heaviest hitters were elsewhere when it came to melee combat.

They made it to the agreed upon meeting point, a nearby mall, with relatively little fuss thanks to the distraction the buggy had created. Harry still secured the door behind them when they had piled in though, no sense in leaving a weakness uncovered in case they were actually being followed.

o-

Revision

08/07/15

*Pepperup is for colds so I created a NEW one called Roborante Potion Which SHOULD be Invigoration Potion just cause It pisses me off when people use Pepperup as an energy drink. (BTW: if you read this before the revision I did not put pepperup in I think my beta suggested a energy potion and we used pepperup as a substitute/placeholder. I just reread and it annoyed me so I changed it.)

**Fukuhan=Duplicate I figured that is is a Japanese magical thing that the Potters brought to the rest of the world. After the Latin world is not the be all and end all of the magical language.(I originally called it the Double but that annoyed me today as well.)


	2. Legend of the Dead

Magic and the Dead

A Harry Potter/HighSchool of the Dead Crossover

By Sheya

Beta read by: Slicerness

Chapter 2 "Legend of the Dead"

o-

During the wait for morning Harry offered Portkeys to the people staying at the mall, but only the old couple accepted; apparently the old man was a Squib and knew what Portkeys were and what they did, while the others wouldn't listen. They wanted to stay for the police woman that had left to go to get reinforcements. Harry could respect that but still told them that if they wanted to be safe NOW all they needed to do was ask.

Just a few hours after dusk Harry got another call from the Goblins.

"Potter, the most of the Magicals in the world are helping where they can." SnapClaw stated through the 'phone'. "Except, of course, in Britain and most of Europe. Though to be fair the British muggles are coping fairly well. I suppose it's because most of them headed for bomb shelters when this started. The Army is going through the towns and clearing out the undead and we were able to get the monarchy to safety just after the breakout. I sent them to one of your estates here. I understand that your uncle and his family did the decent thing when they realized that there was an outbreak of zombies. Your cousin looped a long rope through his portkey and told everyone to grab hold. Your Aunt and Uncle just went along with it, grabbing another large group each. Unfortunately, your uncle is now annoying the Queen."

"_Wonderful _you can tell the Queen that if she wants I have other places she can go to until her homes are warded… They ARE going to be warded, right?" Harry asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, we are warding them now. Oh, I also know that your friends are safe. All the Magicals were already behind wards and we sent Portkeys to all the muggleborn and halfbloods."

"That's a relief. What about the rest of the world? I don't have access to any kind of information right now since and EMP blast took out most of the communication devices here."

"The American people are, for the most part, hunkering down in safe houses with the Magicals of that country… though the government was overrun quickly. There was a nest practically inside the White House. As for casualties... It seems like there's a lot of idiots with firearms running around that are, bafflingly enough, running head first into hordes of zombies 'guns blazing'. Alternatively, there are just as many competent gun owners as well, so while some areas now have more zombies because of the idiots dying and turning, others are enormous safe havens." The Goblin explained, shaking his head. America always had to be the dramatic one of the lot, didn't it? He continued, "Australia is somewhere between what you are dealing with and what Britain is dealing with, actually most of the world is like that, to be frank. Your area is the worst extreme and Britain, and parts of North America, are the best so far."

"Alright, I'll get back to you in a few days. Harry out." Harry closed the 'phone', after SnapClaw nodded to him, and sighed. He jumped when the mirror started vibrating again unexpectedly.

Harry opened the mirror, expecting Sirius, but he got a happy shock when he saw Hermione's smiling face.

"Hermione?" Harry smiled at his best friend. "It's great to hear from you, what are you planning now?"

"Well, seeing as you have several estates in Britain most of us will be relocating to the English one… you sent your relatives to the Wales one and I understand most of the muggles that the military has saved are also being portkeyed there. Especially since your estates are all large and safe. In fact your estates are probably the largest in the country. There are plans to start at your estates and stretch the wards outward as each area is cleared."

"That's nice… so when are you going?"

"Well that's the thing; I want to join you in Japan. I already have my parents permission. I was going to come bearing brooms. I understand that the magical Japanese government and it's major school were in Hiroshima. The Government was devastated as was the school… apparently even wards have trouble keeping out nuclear weapons. Most of the teachers actually lived in Hiroshima as well. And even if the Muggle world got back on it's feet the Magical world did not…. There are several schools that teach the 'Purebloods' over in Japan, it's not about blood purity they just no longer have the means to find the newblood children, though if they do find them they invite them to the schools."

"I'd enjoy the company of a familiar face." He admitted, smiling happily. "You need to go to Gringotts and talk to SnapClaw about a ring that one of my ancestors created. It will translate any language. Also get a Bottomless Bag or a Transformation Trunk that can turn into a bag like mine." Harry explained.

"Got it," She replied with an expression Harry had come to associate with her writing things down in her mental notebook. "I'll see you in a few days, Harry."

Harry put his mirror away and sighed, it would be nice having someone he knew around. And he knew Hermione could handle herself, it was just that he would rather the people he cared about stayed safe. Oh he knew they would have his back, and he trusted them to do so, but he still wished he could keep them away from danger completely.

Harry stood and wandered towards the group he had joined as he remembered the last day or so. Takashi and Saeko had come back the day before. They also met Asami Nakaoka, a young police woman who was nominally in charge, well as long as the people here let her be in charge. She and the rest were waiting for the officer's 'sempai' to return; no name had been give to the superior officer. Harry didn't think she would or if she did it would be as one of _Them_. The guns were hidden in a decent place… too bad that Takashi's group didn't truly trust him yet though he was gaining their trust just by helping. If they did trust him he would have hidden the guns in his bottomless bag. He was already duplicating the ammo. When Hermione arrived he was hoping she could at least carve the Runes for Endless Ammunition into the guns… Runes for Silence would be nice too. Silencers would help even more, so the Runes didn't need to work as hard, but that didn't seem to be a possibility unless they got lucky and found another collector like the one who they'd gotten the guns from in the first place.

When he entered the lounge where the other group was fighting with itself. He watched as Kohta gave the gun to the policewoman, and then explained about _Them_ coming if they used the gun, drawn by the sound.

"Wow you people are really stupid, aren't you?" Harry snarled. "You sit there and blame the Officer even though I gave you a very clear way out. You complain about contacting your home office when there's a very good chance that it no longer exists. That old couple was smart, at least they'll live the rest of their lives safe and happy while you people argue into oblivion. Maybe you aren't worth my time. Miss Nakaoka seems to be the only one worth it. You people do know the saying "United we stand, divided we fall?" Right? Well this world is going to hell in a handbasket and you are sitting there arguing about the stupidest of things." Harry turned away, "Maybe you are just afraid to reenter society? After all that is what I created in my estate - a society."

"Well why aren't you there on your estate with your society?" The only other woman asked snidely.

"Unlike you," Harry countered, "I'm not cowering in a hole waiting for death. None of my group is. We have a clear goal for Komuro and his friends are looking for their families… they have already found Takagi's parents who were also smart enough to take my offer. We are going to find Miyamoto and Komuro's family next."

"And the others? YOU?" One of the large men asked.

"Me? I can go home at anytime and be safe…. I'm here to save as many people as I can. As for the rest of my group… I assume either they have plans in place to find their loved ones, they know they are safe or they believe they are dead, either way I did not ask. So yeah I'm not on my estate because I'm the only person who can send people there. I can send you but I feel you will be dissentious... maybe I should let you die?"

"YOU WOULD DO THAT?" Most of the group cried in one fashion or another.

"In a heartbeat. If you won't follow _my_ rules on _my _estate then YES, I will bar you from it. It is my property after all. And while most of the people I sent there I don't know from a hole in the wall, I HAVE met you and am worried that you won't listen." Harry stared at them hard. "Think about it, you could be out of here safe and sound in seconds." He joined Takashi and Kohta while the group quietly thought about what Harry had said. Asami started to try to take control now that they were in the mood to listen.

Saya joined the boys and voiced her disbelief that the police woman could really gain control.

"It's not if she can keep control, that girl couldn't control a toy army, her self esteem is just too low. It's if they take my offer. I think I will be more discerning from now on especially after hearing what happened to Alice's dad." Harry stated. "Also one of my friends is planning on joining us soon, since she's always had my back and she's probably as much of a genius as you, Takagi. You should finally have someone to talk to that you don't have to slow down for."

"Okay so…" The group went to rejoin the others while Harry swung Alice on to his shoulders for a piggyback ride, while Zeke bounced around their feet.

"Umm _wait_," Alice grabbed Saya's shirt. "Saya-chan…" Saya started to get angry when Alice continued. "Where's Shizuka sensei?"

"That is a very good question, lets find out." She said, before the group sprinted to find the Nurse, speeding up as they heard her scream.

"**If you're gonna shoot me then shoot me!**" They heard as they ran up to where the scream came from. "**What's the matter!? Shoot me! Or is the little Police Chicky too scared**?!" The large intimidating man yelled.

"That's it, I'm definitely retracting my offer to him." Harry deadpanned.

While Asami was having her crisis and Kohta was getting his garrote Harry was pulling his wand from his bag. Just as Kohta finished intimidating the man and loosed the garrote from about the man's neck Harry threw a Stupify at him.

"You could have done that from the beginning?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah but Kohta had it under control." Harry shrugged. "Let him have his spotlights, as he isn't physical he doesn't get many in this day when a loud noise will attract _Them. _Anyway my friend will make Kohta MUCH more useful when she makes his guns silenced and the ammo never ending. Alright Police Girl is calmed down and seems to be crushing on Kohta. Lets move this somewhere else." Just then the rest of the police girl's group called her away.

Takashi-tatchi found their way to a soda shop where Rei voiced her displeasure about the attempted rape and how can they rest while there? Harry started putting up Wards then transfigured some of the chairs and tables into beds.

"Aaaaand done. We can crash here, they won't be able to get us and we can relax." Harry stated.

"Okay now we need a plan…" Saya started.

"**No,** now we need sleep since we are safe we don't know when we will be able to sleep again. We can plan in the morning. That bicycle idea is good. Hermione is coming with brooms so at least two of us can be airborne I'm kinda hoping that she finds my family's magic carpet." Harry shrugged. "Sleep now, plan when we're fresh and clear headed. I want to try to stay here till Hermione arrives."

There were nods all around and everyone got comfortable for a good night sleep.

o-

The next morning the group split up; the boys going two ways and the girls going another. They decided to get as many contingencies together as they could. They got Bicycles looked for electronics that worked and just generally ransacked everything they thought would be useful. Harry put everything except the bicycles in his bag and the bikes were put at one of the entrances. Kohta went to the roof for surveillance and grabbed anything he found useful on the way. Takashi and Harry explored the rest for anything they could use.

Several hours later while they were finding stuff Harry's Mirror buzzed. Answering it revealed Hermione, who claimed she was ready and prepared to come through.

Harry gave her his coordinates and she made a Portkey to his location. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you asked, she activated it just as two blonds grabbed her.

This meant Harry found himself staring at three people, one he never thought would have seen willing walk into danger.

"MALFOY?!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? I told father that the Dark Lord was an idiot and he kicked me out. Luckily I was able to get to Gringotts and they sent me to one of your safe houses. Since you're helping people I decided that I needed to at least do my part if I'm going to stick it to the Dark Moron." Draco explained fast.

"Luna?" Harry turned to the spacy blond.

"The Nargles said I should come…." Luna wandered towards the cafeteria room that they had discovered in their explorations.

The English group entered just as the Police Girl freaked out about her sempai never making it to the Police station. She ran towards Harry and his group.

Left with no other choice, Harry grabbed her and slapped her. "**Now** is not the time to be freaking out!" He snarled. "If you want out of here you can take up my offer or you can **die, **your choice. **MAKE IT NOW**! You saw first hand that my friends came through, so you know I can bring people places." Harry pulled out a ring and enlarged it. He held it out. "Choose."

The other group rushed forward to grab the Portkey. "Everyone have a good grip? You will drop at the end don't let go." Harry let go of the Portkey.

With a loud, "Activate!" they were gone.

"Now that that's done. Miss Asami will you be joining us or going some place safe?"

She bowed her head, "Asa… this Officer will join you."

"Miss Asami if you are more comfortable talking in the third person talk the way you are comfortable. Especially since the world as we know it is ending." Harry suggested.

"Asami understands. Asami wants to know what we are doing now?" She asked, speech much more fluid now.

Harry pulled off his bag and turned it into a trunk, " When we got here I grabbed some food that will go bad and put it in stasis. We should stockpile any food that is still good."

"Harry, I brought food too… also found a flying carpet, brought several more translation rings-" Hermione handed one to Malfoy and one to Luna, "Some weapons I need to put Silence and Everlasting Ammo Runes on, and several brooms. Let's see if any of them can use the brooms. Anyone who can't can use a carpet as long as a Magical is also on it. The brooms are a bit more finicky but it will tell us if anyone here is a newblood."

"I also brought some stuff…" Malfoy said opening his transformable trunk, "I brought several shield bracelets – they won't protect against a bullet, but a bite should be stopped no problem. I also brought some snares to slow them down… hopefully. And of course food. And Potions. And some magical weapons that will enhance strength and speed, and Inferi are usually weak against fire… No?" He said curiously as he looked at Harry, who shook his head in the negative. "Well I guess the Fire Bomb Potions won't help…."

"Food, potions, some magical items for seeing through walls, and other things." Luna chimed in. "And I have some eye repair potions. Hopefully they will help Harry lose the glasses unless he is using charmed ones." She paused as Harry sent her a confused look. Why hadn't she given them to him before? "I was planning to," She replied, answering the unasked question, "It's a complicated potion that takes a while to brew. I made several batches in case one went wrong, so I have enough for the pink haired girl and short boy too. They work on muggles, so its not a problem if they're not Magical. "

"My name is Takagi Saya, I'm a genius." The pinkette introduced herself.

"And I am Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw."

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

"Yep and now all we need is a Hufflepuff and we'll be set for life." Harry snarked.

Saya blinked, confused by the foreign names they're used as titles. "Okay…. My friends are," As she introduced each she pointed at them, "Komuro Takashi, Miyamoto Rei, Busujima Saeko, Hirano Kohta, Marikawa Shizuka, and the munchkin is Maresato Alice. Pleased to meet you. Now explain about these brooms and carpet."

"Also remember that the family name is first here so their given names were second." Harry stated. "Hermione can you explain to Saya-san about the carpet and brooms, also can you put the Runes on the guns? The rest of us will find out if anyone is magical… we may have to make a trip to Diagon Alley for wands…." Harry grabbed three Brooms and put them on the floor. "Ok Rei, Takashi, and Kohta stand by a broom and hold your hand over it. When you're ready say 'up' firmly, like you're giving an order to a dog. Imagining the broom snapping into your hand helps."

Three ups later and Kohta had a broom, Rei had a black eye and Takashi was on the ground holding his family jewels.

"Its because they're so old... their magic hasn't been trained so it does strange things when they try to use it. You work with those two while I help Kohta with actually flying." Draco said while dragging the gun fanatic off.

"Okay let's try this again... " Harry handed the two in front of him healing potions and they stood up and tried again, this time getting it. "Perfect, go to Malfoy and I'll see about Saeko, Shizuka-san, Alice-chan, Asami- and Hermione! I need Saya. And five more brooms." Harry called.

"Coming… Saya doesn't want to learn to fly one, even if she can activate it."

"Neither do you, you two should take turns on the carpet with Shizuka-san and Kohta. Even if he seems to be doing fine on the broom the guns would be more stable on the carpet, Saeko should also base herself on the carpet and Rei, Takashi, and I should be a revolving guard. Though anyone stationed on the carpet should be ready to at least switch out with one of us if we need a break. Which is why I want everyone proficient on a broom. We are not a large group, we need to make the most of our numbers."

"Right, so Harry is leading the Magical side and Takashi is leading the Non Magical side. I'm Harry's advisor and Saya is Takashi's. When are we going?" Hermione queried.

"Tomorrow." Takashi said. "We should get a full nights sleep before heading out… I don't want to leave the bikes behind but we should travel light."

"Doesn't matter what we bring, our Bags are weightless and bottomless. We could bring the whole mall if we wanted to." Hermione pointed out.

"I have a suggestion." Saya spoke. "I think we should put all our medical supplies in one bag, all our food in another, all our weapons in a third, and most of the Portkeys in the last. We should all keep some Portkeys on us – for ourselves and any others we find if we need to hurry. This way, we always know where everything is."

"That's a good idea, I second it." Harry agreed. Now everyone by a broom." He stated after setting the brooms out.

And this time Shizuka could not get her broom to move, neither could Alice, but Saeko and Saya had no problem. Asami's broom moved, but it just rolled over.

"Reminds me of Neville's first try way back in first year." Harry remembered fondly. "Asami, you work with me on your self esteem, Hermione get Shizuka-san and Alice used to the carpet, and everyone else work with Malfoy on their flying." He declared, gesturing with his hands to the right people as he listed them off.


	3. Assault on Dead Precinct

Magic and the Dead

A Harry Potter/HighSchool of the Dead Crossover

By Sheya

Beta read by: Slicerness

Chapter 3 "Assault on Dead Precinct"

o-

After a good night's sleep the group gathered on the roof of the mall. However getting to the roof was not easy. While Harry had warded their sleeping area and sent most of the other group away one of them stayed behind and opened the door to the Inferi sometime in the night. And the only reason they knew this was because Luna spotted him walking dead.

When they realized that the kid had left and had to have gone out one of the doors they checked the wards and saw several dozen inferi wandering around outside the wards. Takashi had taken charge and the group grabbed their stuff and battled their way to the roof testing all the equipment along the way.

"I am glad for your wards though if we hadn't had them then we would be dead." Takashi told Harry as they reached the roof.

"Why did that idiot unseal the doors and leave all he did was get killed?" Harry asked.

"My question is why did we fight our way up here and not take a portkey or the carpet?" Hermione groused.

"Because we were testing our equipment in a semi controlled environment. I wanted to make sure that the Protections and the weapons were working while in a place that was escapable and relatively safe. I also wanted to make sure we worked well together." Takashi stated while Harry nodded along

"Wow you do have some good ideas Takashi." Saya stated.

"Let's go we need to find our families." Rei rolled out the carpet and helped Kota get his guns situated on it. "Saya-chan come fly this thing." Rei pulled out a broom as Alice, Asami, and Sensei climbed on to the carpet with Kohtas help.

Their mobile command center flew off the roof and slowly leveled out just about two feet above the inferi.

"Why is it so low?" Hermione squeaked.

"Aparently this is a height controled carpet used for transporting things low to the ground they usually top out just about ceiling height. And indoors we would not have been able to tell since ceiling height is about how high we can go anyway." Malfoy explained.

"Well at least we don't top out at waist height. Keep you eyes peeled above too since They can come out of windows and off balconies and roofs." Takashi stated.

"Yeah let's go. First to Rei's dad's precinct. There might be information there about her dad or the rescue or defence efforts." Saya suggested.

"Let's also thin out this crowd…" Harry stated. "Malfoy I know that I said that these Inferi are resistant to fire, but I just realized something. The magical fires burn hotter and if you have the correct potions they only consume flesh right?"

"HARRY! Those are **dark** potions." Hermione screeched.

"Did I say use them on the living? No. They are already dead they just don't seem to **know it**." Harry explained.

"And while it's true that the Flesh Eating Fire Potion is considered dark it is also sanctioned in times of plague and this **is a plague.**" Malfoy pointed out. "And yes I have that potion I didn't say it the other day cause I did not want an argument of light versus dark."

"They also, Hermione, won't harm the buildings and when we know that there are no living in this area we can use them. Also the base potion not the twisted one the evil ones use only attacks dead flesh, not living. We could firebomb this whole place and bathe in the fire and not be harmed at all." Luna explained while watching the surroundings.

"Well I don't have enough for that but we can get rid of a large patch here. Also I think these are the ones that attack living flesh as well as I got them from my family stores and Father scoffs at the others." Malfoy pulled out a explosive potion and threw it at a group of Them that were trying to get inside a building. "I think there are living people in there."

"Yeah. Sonorous. **Hello the building!**." Harry called. Then canceled the spell.

A head stuck out and stared incredulous at the flying carpet. "Ahh! Hi."

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to go someplace safe?"

"Safe is good." The head was pulled back and a man shoved most of his torso out the window.

"You can bring us to safety?!" He exclaimed.

"I have means to send you to a place that is protected from Them." Harry pointed at the Inferi. "The protections will bounce any who are or are infected right back out. There is food and water and electricity. And Hot baths and no Zombies."

"We have about twenty people here we tried to be quiet but there are five kids two under two. That is why they are coming and trying to get in. We also have no food."

Harry pulled out a bag and tossed it to the man. "Be careful when you activate it there are five rings in there so four people per ring. They will expand to a size where four people can hold them. Use a sling to carry the babies. When everyone is holding on just say activate and it will take you to safety."

"Some new technology? Why are you so young?" the man frowned.

"My Dad is Soichiro Takagi, and he sent us out to help people to Harry's safe place." Saya said.

"I see yes we had heard Takagi-san had been bringing people to safety. One of our number doesn't like him so went the other way."

"Well hopefully that one has wised up?" Saya asked.

The man pulled back in and spoke to someone. "He has not problem with your dad he had a problem with your dad's political stance. But that was before he realized that the world has gone to hell in a handbasket. He no longer has any trouble working with your dad and will apologize for not believing him. Thank you for your help and we will go now." The man left the window and then called his people to him talking about getting the hell out of there. When all five of the portkeys activated the group moved on.

"Well that's nice I hear gunfire in the general direction we need to go."Hermione said.

"Well lets go." Rei said and started flying in that direction. "Come on." She flew back and left again.

"Well she is eager." Harry laughed and the group flew after her. Several minutes and explosions later the group got to the Precinct where Rei's dad worked. Though it seemed empty they did not take chances everyone had on a shield bracelet since they did work but could get easily overloaded if too many of Them attacked at once. The guns were silenced and the clips had neverending runes on them.

Hermione cast a spell on the grounds. "Well they left a few days ago. That's how old the bio signatures are well most of them anyway there was a small group that blazed past about a half hour ago but they came and they went. There was a couple that went inside but did not come out this way again.. Should we look to clear out this area and find clues to where they went?"

"Yeah." Takashi said. He walked over to Harry. "Thank her for me I thinks Rei was about to get worked up about not finding anything." he whispered.

"Sure." Harry nodded back. "Well lets see if they left clues." The group headed inside.

"Do we need anything at all except for clues on where they went? Do we want more guns that only some of us can use? I mean with the weight reducing charms the silencing and everlasting ammo runes do we need anything else?" Takashi asked. "I mean if we hadn't met Harry I'd be scrambling for more guns even if they were only helpful in some circumstances."

"I think we're good with guns. So maybe just look for clues." Kohta said.

The group started looking around several minutes later Zeke started Growling and two walking dead shuffled out at them.

"Yup thought they didn't make it out again." Hermione nodded. Absently taking one out with an airwhip. While Saeko tool out the other with a smile on her lips. The group advanced through the first floor looking in rooms as they went until Zeke again started barking at something which turned out to be on the stairs.

"Officer Kato!?" Rei jumped back in shock.

"Looks like he was trying to commit suicide after he got bit." Saeko said as she dispatched him with a sword through his head. Then another of Them appeared and Harry Airwhipped its head off.

"Come on lets take care of the next floor." Harry said starting up the stairs. The group checked each floor taking out the inferi where they found them. They also took the weapons that they found they did not want anyone with evil in their minds to get them even though they did not need them, Kohta still went gaga over them. He also gave a handgun to Saeko and promised to teach her to use it later.

On the third floor they found the evidence room and made a discovery. Flashlights still worked. They also found more guns and just threw them in the bottomless bags for later. As they continued going up they met more of Them but with such a talented group they dispatched Them all with ease.

They finally found the communications room where Saya saw the J-Alert still working. Malfoy asked what that was and Kohta explained. Saeko asked about a power supply for it. Saya assumed it had a backup supply. Saya got frustrated with the system and Alice found the solution. That's why a five year old made it the the evil overlord list. They found that the SDF, Malfoy mumbled about incomprehensible words, was initiating an evacuation at Shintoko Third Elementary school, the place where Takashi's mom worked, in two days time.

The group then continued to search for clues to Rei's dad's whereabouts. When Takashi asked where he worked Rei ran to his office. They started searching the room for clues. Rei nearly had a break down but sensei finding a clue helped her out of it. Kohta and Saya had a moment and exchanged guns.

"We have two days to get to the school Rei's parents are probably there as is my mom but we have to check our neighborhood just to be sure. So lets get going before something else happens." Takashi stated. The group moved out of the precinct. As they did they noticed that it was getting nasty out and so the magicals put a 'hood' on the carpet to protect it and its occupants from the rain.

"We should all stay on the carpet if it starts lightening because while playing Quidditch in a lightening storm in a school with Poppy Pomphrey nearby if you get hit is all well and good but we are not there so we need to be careful." Harry stated.

"Maybe we should stay on foot instead of the carpet?" Takashi asked.

"Well the carpet is lightening proof esp with the hood on it." Malfoy said "and this way we can keep dry and on above Them."

"Ok we should still get rain gear just incase." Saya said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "I don't want to be out in that without protection you could catch a cold."

The group found a convenience store next to a clothing store and grabbed some supplies and some bad weather gear. They also got a lesson in protecting their guns from mud and Hermione made some of the guns from the station useable. Alice found a net Launcher and Shizuka decided to play with it.

"You know it may actually be easier to walk in this mess now that it's coming down and we put the Carpet away." Hermione remarked.

"So, on foot?" Saya asked and everyone agreed.

Hermione pulled out a child sized bike and gave it to Alice. "Be careful but be mobile." She told the little girl. as the group progressed closer to Rei and Takashi' home's Saeko stopped.

"I think myself and Harry and his friends should take point."

"But we are so close to home we know the area better then you?" Takashi asked.

"That is why they are people you know."

"You think we can't kill our families?"

"Not just that, its acquaintances too. I believe that if a family member were found to be Them you could do it but you may hesitate too long too."

"Fine. Let's just go."

The group advanced some more till they noticed they were surrounded and Takashi decided to see if they could cut across yards and Alice got over zealous on her bike and fell off alerting a few of Them to their presence. Saya decided to get down and dirty and try out her new gun. And Saeko also pulled off a lovely maneuver taking out another one. Then Saya complained about being wet cause she ditched her rain gear and went down to a laying position to shoot. She also reprimanded Alice for being careless. And they talked about being stricter and Sensei shot that down. And Takashi thanked Saeko for her forethought. And Saeko accepted. Takashi went looking for a clearer way through and found a fairly clear street. They continued to advance sneaking past where they could and destroying where they could not.

Until they heard yelling that Rei identified as her mom. They ran up to her and Rei hugged her mother. The group listened to Rei's moms explanation as to why she was yelling in a street where They could hear, Harry glared.

"Really you have someone willing to get you food and stuff and you lock them out? Well I would have given you a safe haven but you just proved that you don't deserve one."

"Come on let's get out of here. These people are proving their blood." Malfoy sneered.

The Japanese contingent tried once to get the group inside to leave. They were unwilling to believe so the group left them to their fate, several dozen inferi coming their way.

As they walked several stories were exchanged. Takashi introduced Kiriko to Harry and his friends, telling how big a help they were. Kiriko was not surprised about magicals her family was magical but she was not. Kohta gave Kiriko a gun, Hermione grabbed it muttering about not putting the runes and charms on it. The group turned a corner and saw a large group of Them at least twenty strong. Kohta Mentioned that they were behind and "On to us" Takashi gave instructions and they moved forward toward the school. Two Magicals in front and two in back guns front and back and the close range fighters taking out any that got too close.

This way they advanced on the school taking out inferi left right center and back.


	4. Dead in the Rain

Magic and the Dead

A Harry Potter/HighSchool of the Dead Crossover

By Sheya

Chapter 4 Dead in the Rain

o-

AN: So I lost my beta who was a great beta because they would take my passive sentences and turn them into great aggressive sentences. Oh well I will just have to work harder to make sure I don't use passive sentence, though I am better now than when I started I can actually see it in my work, I think I just needed to make that connection seeing the difference. The first third was betad several times by me the last third I went over once I will go over it again when I start the next chapter.

END AN

o-

The first that the police at the school knew of the group was the few Them turning towards them. The group, ran barreling down the street, towards the school gates taking out the inferi left right and of course center. One of the officers commented on how silent the guns were. Another said that guns don't get that silent. Officer Miyamoto Tadashi looked at the group with gasp of recognition.

"Rei?! Kiriko?!" He rushed to the gate to open it for them.

"Inside… Make sure They don't follow us; Luna, Hermione seal the gates so They can't get in. _Reducto_." Harry cast the spell in as wide a range as he could taking out at least ten of the group that was chasing them.

Hermione and Luna went to either side of the gate and started inscribing runes on the wall and gate to reinforce them both. Takashi's group continued to shoot Them and Harry and Draco started casting wide area bombarda curses at Them.

"Alright the wall and gate are unbreakable and will seal shut when the gate closes everyone inside!" Luna called to her new and older friends.

As the group poured in Harry and Draco covered them. Hermione and Luna slammed the gates shut.

"Your friends…." Rei's dad trailed off as the two boys on the wrong side of the gate both jumped into the air and flew over the gate on brooms of all things. "So, Kiriko…. you once said that I would never need to know anything about magic?" he asked turning to his wife.

"Well in the normal flow of things probably not. This is not normal by any stretch of the imagination."

"True. Rei? Can she do that?" He asked.

"From what I can tell yes but she is untrained."

"Very well. Now what?"

"Officer Miyamoto." A police captain barked.

"Yes sir." He turned around saluting.

"Do you know these people." The Captain gestured to the newly arrived group.

"My daughter and several of her friends as well as my wife and several people I have never met. Though I know at least two of them by sight."

"And your daughter and her friends are working with the ones who flew?" asked the captain.

"Yes they are mages, I know our mages were nearly wiped out in Hiroshima but these seem to know what they are doing." Tadashi explained. "Though they must be from one of the old families to be to proficient."

"Well no… they are English. But I did look around to find training for Rei… I found a school near here but she chose to stay in non-magical schooling." Kriko said.

"I see… and can we use anything they have to save these people?"

"The black haired boy has an estate that is safe. Though I don't know how safe… Why though isn't the government going to come pick these people up?"

"They were but we did not realize how many would survive. There are way too many." the Police chief said.

"Nakaona Asami reporting for duty sir." Asami saluted to the chief.

"I see and where were you from?" the chief asked.

"Asami was a traffic officer. Sempai and Asami gathered some survivors in the mall and organized them, then sempai left to get help and never made it, luckily that group came and saved everyo… well there was that idiot who left the door open, but everyone else. Asami chose to join with Takashi-san and Harry-san instead of going to Harry-san's safe place because Asami wanted to help more people."

"Very well Officer Nakoana, If you don't mind me asking I thought training would break you of the habit of saying your name instead of I?" The chief asked.

"Well Asami tried to break that habit but could not and Asami came across as stupider stumbling over words like that… Harry-san said to talk the way Asami felt most comfortable because that is how Asami is supposed to talk. Just as Luna-chan is supposed to talk about crumple-horned snorkacks?"

"I see very well carry on… you do seem to have become more assertive then your profile has indicated if it helps go ahead. It's not like the police really exist anymore anyway." The chief nodded. "Could you get Harry-san and Takashi-san and ask them to see me?"

"Yes 'sir." she saluted and ran off to Harry and Takashi who were trying to calm Rei down because she saw Shidou."

"I'm sure Saya's dad can handle him and if he can't well I control the wards I can exile him anytime." Harry was saying.

"But he can talk his way into anyone's confidence…."

"Then I will send him and anyone with him to a lesser property. And he won't be able to control anyone but those with him."

"Aya… Sorry to interrupt, but the chief sent Asami to get Harry-san and Takashi-san. He wishes to speak with you."

"Hold that thought Rei this Shidou you are telling me about reminds me of Tom Riddle who went on to become a very powerful Dark Lord in Britain. But first I need to know the situation here, there seems to be far too many people here for a few helicopters to pick up." Harry looked at Takashi who nodded. "Stay with Rei Asami, we may be cleaning up this mess soon."

Takashi and Harry walked over the chief.

"Sir you asked for us?"

"Yes, you see I have a problem I have far more people than were anticipated and we will not have room for all of them but I have been told you have a solution?"

"I have portkeys to one of my estates here in Japan. It's a doubled estate which means it has at least twice as much land as it looks like on a map. Actually it has about 3 or 4 times as much land as you see on the map it's been doubled at least twice or thrice over." Harry stated. "Though we do have a problem… you see a teacher at Takashi's school is here however he is also the man who, to get back at her father who was investigating his father, he held her back a year unfairly. And also when they were escaping the school he had a group of teens with him that he was brainwashing and Takashi does not see them here. And encouraged these kids to attack students they did not like even before this catastrophe. I will not have people who would undermine the rightful establishment on my estate…. I already need Saya's dad to control the ones I unknowingly added to my estate. I will not knowingly add people who would undermine me, or Saya's dad my chosen overseer, to my estate." Just as the chief was about to reply to Harry, his goblin phone rang.

"Hold that thought." Harry opened his phone. "What?" ….. " Very well." he snapped the phone shut. "What's left of the magical side of your government just dropped themselves and the Emperor and his family on to my estate. With the help of the Goblins. I will doubly not have known dissenters and sons of crime bosses on my estates now that the Emperor is there. It's bad enough that my Queen has to listen to my fat racist and chauvinistic Uncle I don't need two Rulers mildly annoyed to downright pissed at me."

"Very well what do you suggest then?"

"Well I have some minor manors that we can send him and any followers to they can self-destruct there."

"Very well it is a good idea. Come all of you have everyone meet in the auditorium."

o-

As everyone settled in to the seats they looked around nervously, talking with neighbors about what could possibly be happening. Shidou caught a glimpse of Rei and smirked thinking he could corrupt her friends if he could isolate them. The Police Chief walked to the stage and started speaking.

"Several days ago an outbreak happened. The outbreak was very much like a horror film Zombie Apocalypse. Now our government decided to set up safe points around the city however that was before a missile Blew up above up and sent out an EMP field taking out all the electronics except the hardened ones. Now we know that the government will be sending helicopters to pick up people starting here however when this was planned we never imagined that so many people would make it to this safe place. We do know that the other safe areas do not have nearly as many people and we have found that this was mostly because Takagi-san's Father a Military Leader decided to set up a safe zone of his own. Most of them have been removed to safety already. Takagi-san and her friends decided to move on helping where they could epically when they found their new friend Harry could send people to safety. Now Harry-san has a safe place however he is not willing to let anyone who can't follow his rules inside. So those who cannot follow the lead of a teenager please raise your hands?" About 1/8th of the group raised their hands. "Very well you will go with the Helicopters and that remedies the space issue there. We will be handing out portkeys and putting people in to groups. There are only so many people that one portkey can take. "

The chief left the stage.

"So we have the groups that the Officers believe will be going to the different estates. Group 1-4 will go to my main estate. Group 5 will be going to a much smaller estate that has several other people that Takagi-sama was not sure about. Group 6 has Shidou and anyone seen agreeing with him. They will go to a nice little estate with some fields for farming and some animals for milk, eggs, and meat if needed, it also has a fully stocked fishing pond. And lots of game and books on hunting, fishing, skinning, and cooking." Harry stated holding out the numbered rings.

The groups were brought to the auditorium. "Alright everyone you will now be divided in to groups of ten or less. You will be sent to Harry-sans home in a half hour." The Police chief stated. The officers started putting people together, most of the groups were people who knew each other from before others were groups that gravitated to each other once they got to the school."

"Officer why are we in these groups?" Shidou asked.

"Because most people find that traveling with people they know is easier on the nerves then traveling with people they don't know."

"I see." Shidou frowned it seemed logical but to him something was off most of the groups were ten people two of them were a person or two less. But the officer was right the groups were of people who knew each other.

"Alright when I count to ten your portkeys will activate and take you to safety so make sure you are holding on tight… one…." Harry started the countdown.

Everyone turned to their expanded hoops and held on tight. When Harry reached ten the portkeys all vanished with their burdens.

o-

When Shidou landed with his group of minions he found himself in a lovely courtyard of a lovely Manor house. There was plenty of room for his group. They explored and foun a farm with animals and planted plots out back. But there was no one else there. Not the large groups of people that Harry spoke of.

He walked in to the house and found a note appearing in the foyer.

"Dear Shidou,

I hope this letter sees you well, unfortunately since you were outed as a manipulative little rat bastard by Rei and her friends I unfortunately could not let you on my main estate.

A house elf will look in on your group from time to time to make sure you are healthy and not wanting anything. The Larders are full and all food is in stasis, which means it will never spoil. You can put anything in the "refrigerator" and it will go in to stasis. In other words if you put a steaming cup of soup in then take it out three years later it will still be a steaming and fresh as the day you put it in.

There are animals on the farm, a bull and cow for breeding and milk, several calves. Twenty hens, and a rooster. For eggs and chicken. Two horses Male and female, you can breed them and used them for transport. Sheep, male and female, for wool to clothe yourselves. There may be others like rabbits and such you will have to search.

You can leave the wards. Be warned if you do you will be vulnerable to Them. There was a town outside the wards before the world ended I could not tell you if it still exists. If it does and you rescue anyone there you will have more members of the Cult of Shidou I am sure.

If you leave the words and get bit you will no longer be able to return through the wards, be careful if you want to survive until they either decompose or are whittled down to more manageable numbers. And also the wards are several miles out, I chose this estate for you because there are physical markers where the wards end there is also plenty of room to build, as you have both males and females in your group you may find yourselves with children in the future. So you may want to expand beyond the manor house.

I do hope you prosper and have a good life, if you wish you may tell the house elf that you want to bring in more people than the nine you had brainwashed. I will send them to you.

Also there are several books in the library which will tell you all you need to know to run the farm. In the study you will find all the needed information on what the farm houses animal and plant wise. Until you moved in the estate was maintained by house elves. So it should not be lacking. And one other note for you the farm is inside special wards the slaughter house for the animals you wish to slaughter is outside these wards. You should not need to slaughter any animals for several years. But the wards prevent harm to the animals and the plants. You can still pick them but if you try to trample them you will not be able to and each plant will always be in the perfect season for growing and harvest. If you plant a pumpkin the wards will adjust for that plant if you plant green beans next to it the wards will adjust for both plants. Try not to tax the wards or your winters could become harsh if you do not husband your resources properly.

Harry.

Shidou crumpled the paper but really could not hate Harry, while the boy did not need to provide such a perfect home for him and his followers, he did exile them from the main estate… but maybe this will work in his advantage in a few years when there were more of them they could try to take the main estate.

o-

The rest of the groups were either welcomed with a similar letter or with Saya's dad.

The helicopters came on time and the group going with them departed. Harry and Takashi's group stayed behind because Sensei wanted to look for her friend. There was a place they said they would meet if everything went to hell in the world and they survived. Sensei knew her friend survived because of the aborted phone call. So once everyone had gone where they wanted the group set out again for the rendezvous of Sensei and her friend.


End file.
